Tekken 8 Main Cast
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The cast of characters for my next full-length story and the next entry in my Tekken series. Please R&R.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, but I do own these characters…_

_**A/N: **_**Hi there. First and foremost, I need to thank ****Sei Honou**** and ****Psychoblue**** for the looking at this roster in advance for me. Thanks, guys; you two are amazing! Anyway, as it says, this is the roster for my upcoming next story. In a way, this almost like … an 'advanced beta'; I wanted to release the cast list to see how people take to them and to give a glimpse at what I'm planning for the next installment in my series. Please tell me how you like, give suggestions, or say if I missed anything. Now, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

**Tekken 8: Tournament Legend Resurfaces**

**Main Cast:**

**KGI Scions:**

The group's motto (according to Haku and Yushin): _"Keep yourself alive… Keep your flag flying… Be Just or Be Dead."_

**Haku Kazuki Kazama**  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 185 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Self-innovated freestyle form of Various Chinese arts including Hakkesho and Hikaken  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Heir to Kazama G Incorporated, Student  
Hobbies: Training, Playing guitar with Vincent Chaolan, collecting and reading old manga  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Vincent Chaolan, Akane Hirano, and his twin sister, Jun Kazama; his family especially his mother, Masashi Kishimoto, and Daisuke Ishiwatari's music,  
Dislikes: Deception, Cruelty

Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal(_Sasuke Uchiha _from Naruto)

Features: His hair is a cross between Jin and Xiaoyu, in that his hair hangs down over his neck and he has the trademark 'peak' of hair on the back of his head. I thought this up several ways, but, every time, it just looked like _Sasuke Uchiha's_ hair. Haku favors Xiaoyu in many ways in that he's rather easygoing, extroverted, and spirited. Akane particularly likes his smile (hint hint). Like his sister, Haku has heterochromia, which just means there's a difference in the color of his eyes: his left eye is blue, while his right eye is brownish-red.

_Bio: _

17 years ago … shortly after the seventh King of the Iron Fist Tournament ended, a pair of twins named Haku and Jun was born, but the most striking thing was their last name … Kazama. Now, with their 18th birthday fast approaching, KGI has swiftly taken notice that they are set to take over the company when they turn 21.

Upbeat and optimistic, Haku has come under scrutiny by several KGI executives. While his knowledge and intelligence of the business is unquestioned, many have questioned his mental toughness and work ethic, and doubt he could live up to his deceased father's leadership.

Discouraged but undeterred, Haku along with his twin sister Jun found out about the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. With each KGI scions having a reason, and Haku wanting to prove his doubters wrong and his own worth, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 is announced, the first in nearly two decades. Haku's name is the first on the entrants list…

------------

**Jun Kokoro Kazama**  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 135 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts and Traditional Karate  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Heir to Kazama G Incorporated, Student  
Hobbies: Training with her 'aunt' Asuka, sparring with Lilith Rochefort  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Lilith Rochefort and her twin brother Haku; her mother Ling Xiaoyu, Respect  
Dislikes: Ignorance, Conceited people, Disrespect

Voice Actress: Gwendoline Yeo(_Paine _from Final Fantasy X-2)

Features: Jun's hair, like her brother's, is a sort of combination between Jin and Xiaoyu; she has long hair like her mother, and she has her father's trademark 'peak' of hair. Jun takes after Jin in many ways in that she's taciturn, and seemingly detached even though she does care greatly for her friends and family. Just as Xiaoyu notes, Jun has also inherited "Jin's stare"; in other words, she can give a really effective death stare. Like her brother, Jun has heterochromia: her right eye is blue while her left eye is brownish-red.

_Bio: _

17 years ago … shortly after the seventh King of the Iron Fist Tournament ended, a pair of twins named Haku and Jun was born, but the most striking thing was their last name … Kazama. Now, with their 18th birthday fast approaching, KGI has swiftly taken notice that they are set to take over the company when they turn 21.

Stoic and reticent, Jun has come under scrutiny by several KGI executives. While her knowledge and wisdom are unchallenged, many have questioned her drive and motivation, and doubt her ability to head such an influential company. Not one to accept disrespect, Jun sets out to personally make them swallow their doubts.

Then, she and her twin brother Haku discover the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. Quickly, the KGI scions announce the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8.

Soon, however, Jun begins to get a strange feeling about it … as if the tournament will be a stage for … something much more dangerous…

**--------- **

**Akane Hirano**  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 104 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Hakke ken, Hike ken, and various Chinese Martial arts  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Student  
Hobbies: Training with Haku, giving her friends advice  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Haku; her mother Miharu, her sensei Ling Xiaoyu  
Dislikes: Cruelty, Pranks

Voice Actress: Stephanie Sheh(_Hinata Hyuga _from Naruto)

Features: Her hair is deep red, hence her name, and she has brown eyes. Her hairstyle like her mother is short with flared up edges. Akane has fair skin, and, because of her personality, she tends to blush a lot.

_Bio:_

Akane Hirano, the daughter of the first Queen of the Iron Fist…

Since she was old enough, Akane, under Ling Xiaoyu, has trained fervently to master the style her mother used to win the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament. As the daughter of the one and only Tekken Queen, Akane consistently feels pressure to live up to her mother's accomplishment, pushing to work even harder. However, more than anything else, Akane's strongest motivation comes from the one constant for her: her training partner since the start, Haku Kazama.

An infinitely kind-hearted and soft-spoken person, Akane is good friends with each one of the KGI scions, with almost all of them coming to her seeking advice, even the ever taciturn Jun. As such, she was familiar with the struggles each of them have, and determines to help each of them to find the resolution they desire. Then, the idea for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 comes up…

As the tournament holds solutions for each of her friends, Akane decides to enter as well to aid them in any way possible. Personally, this is her chance to prove she can live up to her mother's legacy, and, once she does … maybe she'll finally have the confidence to reveal something she's felt for years now.

--------

**Yushin 'Vincent' Chaolan**  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Chaolan Hybrid Martial Arts  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Apprentice under his father, Executive Board member of major robotics company and KGI robotics dept.  
Hobbies: Playing guitar with Haku Kazama, Hang gliding, Paragliding  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially best friend Haku Kazama, Jun Kazama, and Lilith Rochefort; his parents; Akira Toriyama, Daisuke Ishiwatari's music  
Dislikes: Tobacco especially mentholated (wishes his father wouldn't smoke), Overprotective people

Voice Actor: Keith Ferguson(_Marluxia_ from Kingdom Hearts)

Features: Yushin has silver hair like his dad, and "his mother's steel blue eyes" (hint hint).

_Bio:_

'Vincent' Chaolan, the son and apprentice of Lee Chaolan…

Born Yushin, Vincent was trained in almost everything at an early age by his father. Although Lee himself is still very capable and willing, he decided that, instead of striving to always be in charge, he would focus all his effort and energy into passing everything he knew to his son, from his knowledge of business to his fighting style.

"_I'll do better than you did, Heihachi. I'll do my son justice," _Lee says to himself.

Taking after his father in many ways, Vincent quickly learns the ends and outs of KGI and his father's robotics company, even contributing several ideas of his own. Several times, he has come under scrutiny by several board members, who believe his rise to be due to his name, but every time, Vincent proves them wrong himself with his business knowledge and savvy.

One day, Vincent comes across research his father did about a fighting robot able to copy a fighter's movements. In a stroke of inspiration, Vincent has the idea to combine that concept with KGI's current line of Jack soldiers. Working with a KGI robotics expert named Jill, Vincent puts his plan into action, and, while the memory requirements still limits it to one style at a time, a successful model is made. Knowing it too dangerous to test on a regular fighter, Vincent is forced to put the 'Jack' into storage. This doesn't go over well with his fellow board members, and the project and Vincent come under heavy scrutiny once again.

Then, he and the rest of the KGI scions come across the idea for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8. Seeing this as a perfect way to test the new Jack and to finally silence his doubters, Vincent finally activates Jack-8, nicknamed _Jack Combo_ by his friends, and enters the tournament.

--------

**Lilith Rochefort**  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Self-innovated style of Tae Kwon Do and Street Fighting  
Nationality: Monaco/Korea  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Student, Heir to the Rochefort empire  
Hobbies: Sparring with Jun Kazama, Street fighting, Riding her motorcycle  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Vincent Chaolan, Fashion, Winning, her parents  
Dislikes: Disrespect, Losing

Voice Actress: Shanelle Workman-Gray (_Larxene _from Kingdom Hearts)

Features: As her bio suggests, Lilith looks almost exactly like her mother, Lili, but her most defining feature is her 'peach-colored' hair, a result of Hwoarang's orange and Lili's honey-blonde.

_Bio: _

Lilith Rochefort, one half Monegasque heiress, one half Korean fighting prodigy…

Ever since she was young, Lilith has realized her mother's fighting grace and her father's fighting spirit. Coming from great fighting roots and even innovating her own style, Lilith is ranked highly among fighters of her age, but despite her accomplishments, there's always seems to be one person just ahead of her, one person who always seems to get in her way _even when it comes to matters of the heart_ … Jun Kazama. Within Jun Kazama is the bloodline of the greatest challenger to Lilith's father and the only fighting style Lilith's known to defeat her mother. More than anyone else, Lilith sees Jun Kazama as her toughest competitor, her personal rival.

Then, the idea for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 was comes upon the KGI scions. With thoughts of doing her parents proud and her own vindication, Lilith jumps at the chance to fight and possibly defeat Jun Kazama, and enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8.

--------

**Vanessa 'Van' Kliesen**  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Hakkyokuken  
Nationality: German/Japanese  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Spelunker (alongside her mother)  
Hobbies: Cliff-diving, Cave-diving  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Vincent Chaolan, her parents, exploring  
Dislikes: Driving long distances, people who mess with Vincent

Voice Actress: Susan Dalian(_Haku _ from Naruto)

Features: Van has pale blond hair that hangs lower that her mother's, hers hanging almost to her chin.

_Bio: _

Van Kliesen, famous explorer and thrill seeker…

Sharing her mother's sense of adventure, Van has gone on numerous expeditions around the world, and gained much acclaim for herself by recovering many lost artifacts. However, her family roots reveal that she's much more than meets than the eye.

A family member of 'Vincent' Chaolan, Van is a dedicated friend to the KGI scions, and is always open to encourage them especially when it comes to making decisions about things. However, there's something about her that the other descendants especially Lilith Rochefort question: Just how is she related to Yushin anyway? Whenever she's in town, she's consistently seen riding around in his car, and is particularly protective of him, an odd aspect considering her own profession.

This has caused some confusion as what their relationship actually entails. Nevertheless, although the KGI scions speculate, they openly welcome her into their group, and consider her a friend. As such, she is the one of the first to know of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 idea, and quickly gets behind it before she finds out that Vincent will enter as well.

Concerned for Yushin and skilled in martial arts herself by way of Hakkyokuken, Van enters the tournament to watch out for him.

--------

**Kyou Doo San**  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 184 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Traditional Tae Kwon Do  
Nationality: Korean  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Tae Kwon Do tutor  
Hobbies: 'Protecting' Lilith Rochefort, Skydiving  
Likes: The rest of the KGI scions especially Lilith Rochefort, Discipline, his adopted family  
Dislikes: Chaos, Confusion, Jeet Kune Do

Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz(_Ragna the Bloodedge_ from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger)

Features: He has jet-black hair, and wears goggles on his head like his sensei, Hwoarang.

_Bio:_

At a very young age, Kyou was adopted by Baek Doo San, inheriting his name and his style of Taekwondo. However, while Kyou was still pretty young, his adopted father passes away, and he falls into the care of Hwoarang, Baek's student, and Lili Rochefort. While he is deeply saddened by Baek's death and retains the name Doo San, Kyou soon finds a new home and family with Hwoarang and Lili, and grows up happily.

Grateful to his guardians, Kyou vows to always protect their daughter, Lilith, and he takes the promise to heart. While he means well, Kyou often irks Lilith with his efforts, especially with his concerns over her motorcycle riding and when he runs off potential suitors. Ultimately, Kyou now finds himself in a difficult situation when Lilith develops affection for a certain silver-haired young man…

True to his promise, Kyou accepts when the idea for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 comes up, and enters in order to ensure Lilith's safety, and possibly find an answer to his predicament.

-------

**A.N.G.E.L:**

**Kamikage Nodachi**  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 167 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Advanced Mishima Style Fighting Karate ('Kazuya's fighting style' explanation forthcoming)  
Age: 25  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Executive Board Member of KGI Incorporated  
Hobbies: Training, Planning, collecting knives  
Likes: Revenge, his brother Ryunosuke, his pocket knife  
Dislikes: The KGI scions especially the Kazama twins, surprises

Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein(_Zasalamel_ from Soul Calibur 3 and 4)

Features: Kamikage has semi-long black hair that's smooth back when he's in public, but wild and tousled every other time especially since he has a tendency to run his fingers through his hair. His character and temperament are inspired as a mix of Iori Yagami from 'King of Fighters' and Heath Ledger's Joker for the 'Dark Knight', hence the presence of his pocket knife.

_Bio:_

At age 7, Kamikage had his parents viciously taken away, leaving him and his brother alone in the world. Traumatized and enraged by the brutality of their murders, he set out to find their killer with the darkest of intentions, but his search ended without progress. Despite this, Kamikage grows up to be successful, becoming one the youngest executives at KGI at the age of 19 and soon being joined by his younger brother, Ryunosuke.

One day, while exploring KGI's archives, he stumbles upon a video of a facility evacuation … that includes footage of his parents being murdered by a monster. Further research reveals that the monster was actually Kazuya Mishima … the deceased grandfather of the Kazama twins.

Knowing the twins will soon take control of the company and that he has been close to his once-forgotten revenge for so long, Kamikage suffers a mental break, and becomes engulfed with the desire to kill the young Kazamas, eventually surrounding himself with individuals who share his disdain for the Kazama name and naming the group **A.N.G.E.L.** (**A**nnihilating the **N**ew **G**eneration that **E**vil has **L**aid). Five years pass, and Kamikage's opportunity never comes while Haku and Jun continue to grow.

Then, the KGI scions announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8. A crazed, sinister laugh escaped Kamikage's body when he received his invitation.

"_Soon, they will pay for the crimes of their fathers … with rivers of their own blood!" _he says as he gathers his group for the tournament.

--------

**Ryunosuke Nodachi**  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 145 lbs.  
Fighting Style: a Freestyle form of Hapkido  
Age: 23  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Executive Board Member of KGI robotics dept.  
Hobbies: Learning different languages, talking to women  
Likes: His older brother Kamikage, Esmeralda Rojo, Star Wars especially Star killer  
Dislikes: Boredom, seriousness

Voice Actor: Quinton Flynn(_Reno _from Final Fantasy 7)

Features: Like his brother, Ryunosuke has black hair, but he wears his in a long, thin ponytail.

_Bio: _

At age 5, Ryunosuke had his parents viciously taken away, both brutally murdered in, what was described as, a 'facility evacuation incident'. Though saddened and traumatized by the loss, Ryunosuke grows up relatively well-adjusted, thanks to some help from his older brother, Kamikage. Eventually, Ryunosuke comes into great success in spite of tragedy, even becoming one of the youngest executives at KGI.

Charismatic and talented with words, Ryunosuke flourishes in the company and in his personal life, as it helps him sate his affinity for women. Ryunosuke also proves a very-skilled fighter and sports a different style of Hapkido that complements his relaxed and smooth nature.

Not long after the 'incident', Ryunosuke began to notice that Kamikage had taken their parents' death much worst that he let on, and grew concerned that his brother may be planning something very drastic. Nevertheless loyal to his brother, Ryunosuke joins **A.N.G.E.L **despite no knowledge of its true purpose and having no problem with the Kazamas personally. Then, one day, he receives an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8, and, after hearing Kamikage's intent, enters alongside his brother.

--------

**Susano Jashin **  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 185 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Mishima Style Fighting Karate  
Age: 28  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Personal bodyguard to the Nodachis  
Hobbies: Meditation, Training in Hokkaido, watching professional wrestling events  
Likes: The Nodachis, His former master Heihachi, Sleeping, King and David Marduk  
Dislikes: Kuma II, explosions, Vincent Chaolan

Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman(_Alucard _from Hellsing)

Features: Susano has dark grey hair and thinly-shaved sideburns that run down almost to his chin. The rest of his face, though, is very clean shaven.

Instead of frequenting a tiger-print coat, he often wears a bear-skin coat. If you look at Susano's 'Dislikes', _you'll see where he got it!_

_Bio:_

For four years before the seventh King of Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima trained rigorously in the mountains of Hokkaido. What no one else knows is that he wasn't alone. About two years into his training, he realized that a young 8-year-old boy was watching him every day yet never approached, and one day, Heihachi confronted him. In a panic, the boy attacked Heihachi … with Heihachi's own 'Heaven Palm' attack. Unfazed, Heihachi simply knocked the boy aside, but he was thoroughly impressed by the boy's strength and ability to perform the attack just by watching it done, and decided to train the boy in Heihachi's style of Mishima Karate. That boy's name was Susano Jashin.

Susano, having no real home to go to, stayed and trained fiercely with Heihachi, and after two years, while not near his master's level, he learns the style. Unfortunately, before Susano could learn any further, Heihachi left Hokkaido and died in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. Lamenting over losing his master, Susano stayed and roamed throughout the mountains of Hokkaido, challenging and usually beating whoever entered his region, despite only being ten years old at the time and eventually becoming a feared, almost legendary figure amongst the nearby towns.

One day years later, Susano came across two travelers who roamed into his territory, and promptly challenged them. After a vicious battle, Susano fell to the first person to beat him since his fight with Heihachi: the older of the two, Kamikage Nodachi. Recognizing the style as being Heihachi's and very impressive with Susano's mastery of it, Kamikage offers Susano a position in his group, **A.N.G.E.L. **Deeply respecting the one person to defeat him other than his master, Susano promptly accepts and leaves Hokkaido with Kamikage and his brother, Ryunosuke.

Susano serves under Kamikage as a personal bodyguard for years, and soon finds out that the one to fell Heihachi was Jin Kazama. This plants deep within Susano a hatred for the Kazama twins and the rest of the KGI scions; he also garners a very intense hatred for Vincent Chaolan after he expresses a certain disdain for Heihachi because the latter abandoned Vincent's father, Lee, and verbally berates the Mishima-ryu Master to the spite of Susano. Soon, Susano shares a desire for revenge with Kamikage.

Then, Susano gets his opportunity for revenge when the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 is announced. Planning to gain revenge against the Kazama twins and Vincent Chaolan, Susano enters the tournament alongside Kamikage and Ryunosuke.

--------

**Esmeralda Raquel Rojo**  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
Fighting Style: A mix of Brawling, Savate, and Flamenco dance  
Age: 20  
Nationality: Spanish  
Occupation: Flamenco dancer, Bullfighter under an alias  
Hobbies: Flamenco dancing, Street fighting  
Likes: Revenge, her father Miguel, fighting  
Dislikes: The Kazama twins, her mother, Disrespect

Voice Actress: Michelle Ruff(_Crimson Viper _ from Street Fighter 4)

Features: As Ryunosuke notices, Esmeralda has vibrant green eyes 'to match her name'. In contrast to Miguel's wild and 'puffed' hairstyle, Esmeralda's hair is slicked close to her head, and is wavy.

_Bio: _

Esmeralda, the daughter of Miguel Rojo, grew up in turmoil as she witnessed her father's gradual mental downturn firsthand. Turned back in his ultimate goal once before, Miguel became obsessed with having one more chance to get his hands on the Co-CEO of KGI, only to be defeated before he had a second chance. Almost immediately after that, the object of Miguel's rage died, leaving Miguel unfulfilled. He went home to raise his daughter, but soon the impact of losing his wife and his chance at revenge takes its toll, and Miguel falls into deep depression until he ultimately breaks.

On Esmeralda's 12th birthday, Miguel passes away, a broken man. Loving her father and having taken care of him in his later years, Esmeralda takes his death hard, forever remembering the last word he spoke: Kazama. Burying her pain deep within, Esmeralda turns outwardly cold and eventually ventures into Bullfighting. A release for her, she finds peace and solace in the brutal sport, and she proves skilled in it, but her success doesn't sit well with many of the male matadors and aficionados. Soon, she is heavily pressured to give up the sport, but one night, when she is confronted by people sent to physically intimidate her, she brutally beats them using her studies in Savate and her upbringing around Flamenco. With that encounter, Esmeralda found her second passion, Street Fighting.

Esmeralda continues Bullfighting, fully expecting (and often hoping for) a fight afterwards. Soon, after beating countless challengers, she begins to gain acclaim as a fighter, and, one night after a particularly impressive dealing of punishment, she is approached by Kamikage Nodachi, who offers her a position within his group, **A.N.G.E.L.** Esmeralda was skeptical at first, but, she quickly joins when she is told that the group will give her a chance to fight the Kazamas. Esmeralda doesn't have to wait very long for her ideal opportunity as she receives an invitation for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 shortly after joining the group. Finally, hoping to get the revenge that eluded her father, Esmeralda enters the tournament.

--------

**Mitsuko**  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Manji Ninjutsu, dual dagger style  
Age: 24  
Nationality: Japanese  
Occupation: Personal bodyguard for Kamikage Nodachi, mercenary  
Hobbies: Constructing machines, Sparring with Raven  
Likes: Kamikage Nodachi, Her mother Kunimitsu  
Dislikes: Yoshimitsu, Jasmine Chang, Losing to Raven

Voice Actress: Debi Mae West(_Meryl Silverburgh _from Metal Gear Solid 4)

Features: Mitsuko retains her mother's porcelain 'Kitsune' mask. She has red hair like her mother and green eyes.

_Bio:_

Years ago, when the King of Iron Fist Tournament was still in its infancy, there was an uprising within the Manji Clan, forcing its leader, Yoshimitsu, to take action and banish the root cause of the conflict: a kunoichi named Kunimitsu. In the second Tekken tournament, she was defeated by Yoshimitsu, but, Yoshimitsu, in an act of mercy, spared her life. However, with his final blow, he insured that she would never practice Ninjutsu again. Disgraced and embittered, Kunimitsu was forced to accept her fate and lived in solitude. Then, sometime later, she found out the Manji Clan was on the brink of being dissolved after a large portion of its members were killed by Bryan Fury. Taking some solace in this, Kunimitsu eventually settled down and had a daughter, whom she named Mitsuko.

Trained in her mother's ninjutsu and possessing her mother's skill (and mask), Mitsuko made her living as a contract assassin under the cover of being a repairwoman. Soon, she learned about her mother's exploits and why her mother couldn't teach her directly. Almost instantly, she developed an intense hatred for Michelle Chang, her mother's last target; Yoshimitsu, the man who incapacitated her; and the entire Manji Clan. Not long after that Mitsuko planned to kill both the current Yoshimitsu, and Julia Chang, Michelle's daughter.

Mitsuko quickly set her plan into action and, she managed to severely beat both of her targets, but she was stopped short of her goal by the Manji Clan members and Julia's daughter, Jasmine respectively. With those two attacks, her reputation as a fighter instilled fear in all those who knew of the 'Killer Kitsune'. Somewhat satisfied with besting both her targets in battle, Mitsuko was nevertheless unsatisfied being cut off before her final blow, and began planning another attack to finish the job. Before she could execute however, she was approached by Kamikage Nodachi, and offered a spot in his group, **A.N.G.E.L. ** Drawn to him immediately, Mitsuko quickly accepted, putting her plans for revenge on hold.

Then, the invitations for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 were sent out, and naturally Mitsuko received one. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally take revenge on Yoshimitsu and Jasmine Chang, who stopped her from killing Julia, (not to mention further get into Kamikage's good graces), Mitsuko enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 8.

--------

**Raven II**  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 156 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Ninjutsu  
Age: 24  
Nationality: Chinese  
Occupation: Intelligence Agent  
Hobbies: Practicing Kuji-in, Sparring with Mitsuko  
Likes: Hair dye, Running, her master Raven I  
Dislikes: Mosin Dragunov, Manji Ninjutsu, Failure

Voice Actress: Cricket Leigh (_Mai _from Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Features: The biggest difference of course is that Raven is female. She has short, shaggy black hair, and, just like her predecessor, it is dyed silver. The first Raven gave her the X-shaped scar on the left part of her face.

_Bio: _

One of the most skilled and ruthless agents of a certain intelligence agency, she is one of the few in a line of agents to bear the codename 'Raven'. Her only distinguishing feature is the X-shaped scar on her face. In fact, nothing else is known for certain about her, possibly making her even more mysterious than her sensei, the previous Raven…

In a completely unexpected reversal, Kamikage was approached by Raven for a position in his group **A.N.G.E.L.** Kamikage and his associates (excluding Ryunosuke who was content with another attractive female around) understandably were very skeptical of involving the enigmatic person, but, despite his doubts, Kamikage reluctantly allows her membership.

Over time, Raven provides some very valuable information to the group, and, after several particularly heated sparring sessions with Mitsuko, she greatly impresses Kamikage and earns his trust. Nevertheless, the other members of **A.N.G.E.L.** are still unsure of her reasons for joining especially considering her aversion to some of the other members. Just what are her intentions? What is she actually after?

--------

**Mosin Dragunov**  
Height: 6'7"  
Weight: 275 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Sambo  
Age: 26  
Nationality: Russian  
Occupation: former Military Special Forces agent, Mercenary  
Hobbies: Completing contracts, cleaning his gun collection  
Likes: Battle, Destruction  
Dislikes: Conversation, Peace

Features: As his moniker suggests, Mosin looks exactly like his father.

_Bio:_

Mosin Dragunov, 'The Second White Angel of Death'

Mosin is the son of the most-feared agent of SPETSNAZ, Sergei Dragunov. Sergei went on to have an impressive record under the organization that had just one blemish: a failure to capture the unknown creature known as Devil. Unfortunately for Sergei, he never got a chance to clear the stain from his record as the perceived target of the mission, Jin Kazama, died before Sergei could apprehend him. Not long after that, Sergei Dragunov disappeared from the organization without any sign of where he was going, leading the organization to think he was dead…

Many years later, Dragunov returned to SPETSNAZ … looking exactly as he did when he left, as if he hadn't aged a day. Soon, however, it was revealed that this was not Sergei, but rather his son, Mosin. Mosin rose quickly through the ranks of the organization thanks to an overwhelming fighting prowess and ruthlessness that exceeded even his father, earning him the moniker of 'The Second White Angel of Death'. However, Mosin soon ran into scrutiny for his father's desertion and his own brutality as he had a tendency to beat his targets extensively before bringing them in. One day, while being reprimanded, Mosin callously attacked his superior officer, and beat him to near-death. This incident along with his other infractions caused Mosin to be dishonorably discharged from SPETSNAZ, and banned from military service.

Left without an livelihood but unable to quell his thirst for battle, Mosin becomes a mercenary, offering his services to the highest bidder, and builds a hefty reputation for himself. Not long after that, Mosin is approached by Kamikage Nodachi, and offered a position in his group, **A.N.G.E.L.** Knowing Kamikage's standing in the Kazama G Incorporation and seeing an opportunity for a big payday, Mosin joins the group and serves as a second bodyguard for Kamikage and his brother, Ryunosuke.

Mosin eventually figures out that the group was formed to destroy the Kazama twins, and, realizing that their father, Jin, is his father's only discrepancy, immediately aligns himself with that agenda. Then, one day, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 8 invitations went out, one of which was addressed to Mosin. He enters to tournament to further the goals of **A.N.G.E.L.** and to personally finish what his father couldn't.

--------

**The 'Wrath Chasing' arc Characters:**

**Nina B. Williams **  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 108 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Koppo, Assassination Techniques and Aikido  
Nationality: Irish  
Age: 24  
Occupation: Anti-Assassin (a hired gun who protects people with prices on their heads)  
Hobbies: Collecting bounties, Chasing leads  
Likes: Her 'father' Dr. Bosconovitch, Her 'older sister' Alisa Bosconovitch, Anna II (though strained), Milk tea, 'Tom' from "Tom and Jerry"  
Dislikes: Losing, Dead-end leads, Rebekah Wrath, Blood

Voice Actress: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn(_Nina Williams _from Tekken 6)

Features: Like a good replica, she looks and sounds exactly like the original Nina.

_Bio:_

Nina B. Williams, an exact duplication of the first Nina…

Fashioned by Doctor Bosconovitch, Nina B. is an exact genetic carbon copy of the woman who underwent the cryosleep program. However, despite the DNA she shares with her predecessor, Nina has a very good relationship with her sister, Anna B. Living with her 'father' Doctor Bosconovitch and Alisa as her' big sister', Nina B. grows up in a stable and nurturing environment alongside Anna B.

One day, on her and Anna's 14th birthday when the two asked about their mother, the two sisters first found out they were clones. Taking it rather well but still craving their origin, Nina and Anna set out to find the genuine Nina and Anna, their 'mothers'. Upon meeting them both and discovered the two were accomplished fighters, Anna B. and Nina B. asked to be trained. Anna declined though she was happy to see them, but Nina accepted.

9 years later, after countless time spent vigorously fighting, conditioning, and training, Nina B. and Anna B. finally returned home to their waiting father and big sister, the two closer than ever. With the knowledge they acquired and the skills they perfected, in addition to taking their place in Doctor Bosconovitch Labs, the sisters went into business together, and established the highly successful 'B. Williams and B. Williams Protection Agency', working as 'anti-assassins' or personal guards for people with prices on their heads.

Then, tragedy strikes… Doctor Bosconovitch is brutally murdered minutes before his three daughters come home, all three glimpsing the insane murderess as she slipped away. As she does when determined, Nina B. ventured on a fierce manhunt, taking an indefinite leave of absence from her duties at Bosconovitch labs, and began searching every corner and lead for the 'madness marionette'. The question now becomes incredibly apparent: when presented with the same situation that tore apart the women on which they're based… will Nina B. and Anna B. overcome it and stay good sisters…

**Anna B. Williams **  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 108 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Koppo and Aikido  
Nationality: Irish  
Age: 24  
Occupation: CEO of Bosconovitch Science labs, Anti-Assassin (a hired gun who protects people with prices on their heads)  
Hobbies: Traveling, Tracking Nina, Researching for clues  
Likes: Her 'father' Dr. Bosconovitch, Her 'older sister' Alisa Bosconovitch, Nina II (though strained), Espresso Coffee, Vin Rouge, 'Jerry' from "Tom and Jerry"  
Dislikes: Aging, Lack of information, Rebekah Wrath, Blood

Voice Actress: Tasia Valenza(_Poison Ivy _from Batman Arkham Asylum)

Features: A perfect duplicate, she looks and sounds exactly like the original Anna.

_Bio:_

Anna B. Williams, an exact replica of the original 'Scarlet Lightning'…

Fashioned by Doctor Bosconovitch, Anna B. is an exact genetic carbon copy of the woman who underwent the cryosleep program. However, despite the DNA she shares with her precursor, Anna has a loving relationship with her sister, Nina B. Living with her 'father' Doctor Bosconovitch and Alisa as her 'big sister', Anna B. grows up in a stable and nurturing environment alongside Nina B.

One day, on her and Nina's 14th birthday when the two asked about their mother, the two sisters first found out they were clones. Taking it rather well but still craving their origin, Anna and Nina set out to find the genuine Anna and Nina, their 'mothers'. Upon meeting them both and discovered the two were accomplished fighters, Anna B. and Nina B. asked to be trained. Anna declined though she was happy to see them, but Nina accepted.

9 years later, after countless time spent vigorously fighting, conditioning, and training, Nina B. and Anna B. finally returned home to their waiting father and big sister, the two closer than ever. With the knowledge they acquired and the skills they perfected, in addition to taking their place in Doctor Bosconovitch Labs, the sisters went into business together, and established the highly successful 'B. Williams and B. Williams Protection Agency', the slogan on their business card being "When you need protection, always go with Plan B!"

Then, it happens… their father is brutally murdered, the three sisters coming home to his murderer drinking his blood. As she does when on a mission, Anna B. dives into research, and begins looking for any and all information on the ash blonde murderer. The question now becomes crystal clear: when presented with the same situation that tore apart the women on which they're based… will Nina B. and Anna B. overcome it and stay good sisters…

**Alisa Bosconovitch**  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Fighting Style: Unique  
Nationality: Russian  
Age: Unknown (at least 18)  
Occupation: Personal Assistant to Anna Williams II  
Hobbies: Formerly taking care of her younger 'sisters', Watching over Anna and Nina  
Likes: Her 'father' Dr. Bosconovitch, Her younger 'sisters' Anna and Nina  
Dislikes: probably Rebekah Wrath, Seeing her sisters argue

Voice Actress: Heather Hogan(_Amy _from Soul Calibur 4)

Features: Being an android, Alisa is immune to the passage of time; that's a fancy way of saying she looks exactly as she did in Tekken 6 and onward.

_Bio:_

(Please excuse the angle. I did not properly prepare for the events of 'Scenario Campaign'.)

Alisa Bosconovitch, the android daughter of Doctor Bosconovitch…

Alisa was originally meant to be a simple replica of the Doctor's lost daughter, but his plans were derailed when the Mishima Zaibatsu took over and began to develop her into a weapon. Despondent and desperate to have some semblance of his family back, Doctor Bosconovitch made use of the DNA from two women who underwent his Cryo-sleep program and his own background in human cloning…

Years later, when Alisa was finally able to reunite with her father, she was surprised to find she actually had two (much younger) sisters, Anna B. and Nina B. Taking residence with her new family, Alisa helped take care of her young siblings, and frequently got visits from her 'friend' Lars Alexandersson… Then, shortly after their 14th birthday, Nina and Anna left home to find their 'mothers'. Finally, afforded the opportunity, Alisa took the chance to travel with Lars alongside his 'son' (**actually his nephew**) Sven, and left home as well.

9 years later, her sisters finally returned, reuniting with Alisa. Now, with their father's life taken, Alisa not only must contend with his merciless killer, but she also must keep her sisters' relationship from dissolving under the stress…

**Rebekah Wrath**  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 137 lbs.  
Fighting Style: Kickboxing Krav Maga  
Nationality: USA  
Age: 22 (stopped aging after she was killed)  
Occupation: Vagrant  
Hobbies: Beating people senseless, Wondering around looking for her next victim  
Likes: Blood (the sight and taste of it), Causing pain  
Dislikes: Bryan Fury, the sound of Bryan Fury's voice (though she can't escape it), Guns, Dr. Abel

Voice Actress: Jennifer Hale (_Tira _from Soul Calibur 3 and 4)

Features: She resembles Sheila Crawford from _Spy Fiction _the video game. For a more accurate example, she looks like Blue Mary Ryan from the _King of Fighters_ series, only she looks insane. Her nickname is an allusion to the fact she'd look attractive if not for her mental illness. She has short, unkempt ash blond hair, and deep blue eyes.

_Bio:_

Rebekah Wrath, the madness marionette…

After the close of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, Rebekah Wrath was murdered by her former partner, Bryan Fury, the cyborg planning to have Doctor Abel transfer his mind into her as a way of extending his life. But Abel had other ideas…

Doctor Abel never intended to fully transfer Bryan's memory into Rebekah's body, but instead tried to make her a mindless machine with all of Bryan's fighting capabilities. Nevertheless, just as the process did not go well the first time… It worked even worse the second time. In an effort to retain all of her fighting capabilities, Abel purposely doesn't completely wipe her memory clean, a crucial mistake…

Upon her when her waking, she remembers Bryan's the one who killed her, and that all the changes she now feels are Abel's doing. This tremendous shock, of course, turns her from insane to dangerously psychotic, and she immediately turns on Abel, effortlessly slaying him with her bare hands. It doesn't help that the memories Abel did transfer act almost as if Bryan himself is in Rebekah's already severely damaged mind...

However, Abel did manage to achieve one of his goals: program Rebekah to seek out and kill Doctor Bosconovitch. Rebekah, of course, feels greatly compelled to do just that, and, with her mind is in tatters, she doesn't question it...

Soon, she fulfills her twisted purpose… In the dead of night, she preys on the then defenseless doctor, and bludgeons him, satisfying her newly acquired literal thirst with the blood she'd spilled. Now, her psychosis growing and her body count mounting, Rebekah wanders aimlessly looking for new victims, unaware of the people on her trail…

End Roster

_**A/N: **_**Well, that's the main cast. Now, by no means is that every character I have planned, but these are the ones who get heavy face-time. I hope you like it, and that you liked where I'm going with the series. I also hope you come back when I start releasing the story. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


End file.
